glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
You Had Me
You Had Me, en español Me Tenías, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Broke. La versión original pertenece a Joss Stone. Contexto de la Canción Puck trata de enamorar a Sugar para poder sacarle un poc de dinero ya que su padre es millonario, pero luego se arrepiento y la deja plantada, entonces Sugar por primera vez se enfurece de verdad y decide cantar esta canción Letra Sugar: You had me You lost me You're wasted You cost me I don't want you here messing with my mind Spitting in my eyes and I still see Tried to keep me down I'm breaking free I don't want no part in your next fix Someone needs to tell you this is it Hey listen you'll be missin' Out on all my love and my kissing Make your mistakes on your own time When you come down you're just no good to have around Instead of making money you took mine Sugar y New Directions: You had me You lost me You're wasted You cost me I don't want you here messing with my mind I've realized in time that my eyes are not blind I've seen it before I'm taking back my life Sugar: You tried to trade on my naivet? But the things you do and say embarrass me See once upon a time I was your fool But the one I leave behind is you Hey listen you'll be missin' Out on all my love and my kissing Make your mistakes on your own time When you come down you're just no good to have around Instead of making money you took mine Sugar y New Directions: You had me You lost me You're wasted You cost me I don't want you here messing with my mind I've realized in time that my eyes are not blind I've seen it before I'm taking back my life Sugar (New Directions): Vodka and a packet of cigarettes That's all it used to be but now You're sniffing on snow when you're feeling low Suffocating dreams that could have been Maybe for a minute I was down with that But it didn't take long for me to see the light You swore you had control of it But when I stepped back you slipped on your supply Sugar y New Directions: You had me You lost me You're wasted You cost me I don't want you here messing with my mind I've realized in time that my eyes are not blind I've seen it before I'm taking back my life Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life You had me You lost me You're wasted You cost me I don't want you here messing with my mind I've realized in time that my eyes are not blind I've seen it before I'm taking back my life Sugar: Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life Ain't nobody got no business stressing all the time Taking it back I'm taking it back Taking back my life Curiosidades *Es el primer solo de Sugar en toda la serie. *A Joss Stone le encanto esta versión de su canción